


Letting Go [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [23]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art, Divorce, F/M, Fanart, Healthy Relationships, Mutual Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: It's not so much that they don't love each other anymore. They do, they love each other so much. But their lives were pulling them two separate ways and it wasn't going to work.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bernie Rosenthal
Series: Banned Together Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Letting Go [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 (Gen Card) prompt [ “Happy Divorce” [O4]](https://i.imgur.com/VpCjsis.jpg)
> 
> **Interpretation of Prompt:** Steve and Bernie agree to a mutual divorce.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
